The Sea Below the Moon
by Katsham333
Summary: When a mysterious girl moves into the old abandoned house on Bannerman road Luke finds himself falling in love. But will this girl's dark secret launch him into an interplanetary war? And what's this have to do with The Doctor? A lot of romance towards the beginning and end but action in the middle! I personally dislike OC's but I'll try and make her good :D T because I'm paranoid
1. Of Green Eyes and Circumstantial Theorys

Chapter 1: of Green eyes and circumstantial theory's

A flash of green eyes from across the room, and my whole world stopped. _No! _I thought to myself _you are not to jeopardize the mission, not just to experience love like a mere mortal creature._ I shook myself away from my thoughts allowing myself to focus in, for a moment, on a professor lecturing on the universal string theory. _Oh please _I had to bite my lower lip to keep away the laughter _these men call themselves scientists! And yet I bet they have never even heard of the circumstantial multiverse theory! So primitive!_

I sustained my laughter by allowing myself to watch the set of green eyes drift towards the front of the class. Despite all my efforts I felt my heart pounding inside my chest. It would be foolish to hope that he was the chosen one, the son of Sarah Jane Smith. Foolish to believe that he was anything more than the immature boy sitting next to him, who had taken out his mobile and began to text. Or the stunningly pretty girl on the other side of the room, who was clearly in on Clyde's classroom social circle. _It's a shame, _I thought,though the girl was a little too carious for my liking, she had seemed so lovely when I had met her earlier.

I was yanked from my inner most thoughts, as a formilur set of green eyes turned from the white board and began explaining his work on quantum theory. I watched in awe as the boy explained the most complex of quantum mathematics sweeping his arms, and gesturing towards the board as he spoke. This must have been perfectly normal, because the class looked rather un-amused. Clyde still remained berried in his mobile though he took the time to look up and mouth the words _show off _to his girlfriend across the room who stifled a laugh and typed a rapid response. I couldn't help but wonder if such acts of immaturity where to blame for earth's primitive knowledge of science. I suddenly felt a flood of anger flood threw me, if Luke's work was not amusing the class, than I would just have to give them something new to stare at.

Maybe it was because I was so deep in my thoughts; maybe it was just pure stupidity. But before I knew it my hand was in the air "he's wrong!" it took me a minute to recognize my own voice.

"Is there anything you would like to add Miss Paige?" Mr. Harris asked. I could feel the heat of the entire classes' eyes. Apparently no one had ever tried to contradict Luke, because the entire class looked absolutely flabbergasted. Mr. Harris who obviously believed that Luke's work had exceeded maximum educational proportions looked amused, and yet equally annoyed with my outburst.

"Yes" I said shakily "Luke is wrong!" I stood, and walked nervously to the front of the class. There was no turning back now, I faced the white board and began to scribble out a new set of data. When I turned to face the class every eye was on me. Clyde had abandoned his mobile, for the opportunity to see his best friend, as he later called it "schooled by a girl." I began a long rant on the interdimensional time paradox and how it could potentially influence the circumstantial out comes in the strings membranes creating a circumstantial multiverse based on a more advanced version of the theory of relativity. As amusing as my lecture and its references to our principals bulging stomach where, I got the feeling that the classes attention was now on Luke who was staring at me and becoming slightly red in the face. Was I embarrassing him? I stopped "but that's probably a stupid idea. Luke's was better."

"I beg to differ Miss. Carter Paige that was brilliant!" Mr. Harris raved. I looked over at Luke who had now retreated to his seat admitting defeat. I had only meant to make the class appreciate his work, not over show him. I didn't know much about human relationships but I was pretty sure that this was not how to start one. The more Mr. Harris raved, the further down Luke sunk in his seat. I wanted to apologize, go talk to him, but Mr. Harris kept me prisoner until far after the final bell.

I walked into the crowded cafeteria; I did a quick scan for Luke, who I found sitting alone at a table with Ronnie and Clyde. Tray in hand I speed over to meet them. I said the only thing that I could think of "hey, can I sit hear"

Luke Smith's POV

_No!_ I wanted to scream but my lips wouldn't move. I couldn't talk to this girl, I would just embarrass myself, make her think I'm weird like everyone else. Ronnie smiled and nodded "Sure you can sit here!" I wanted to cry. She already thinks I'm stupid; otherwise why show me up in class. _Had she caught him staring?_ Luke used all his will power to tare his eyes away from the beautiful girl, feeling hot in the face he looked down at his half frozen lunch and started poking it with his spork.

"Hey, Luke right?" she asked. Not knowing what to say, I nodded. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened today during class!"

"Anyone who can show up this show off is a friend of mine!" Clyde joked, breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter. Carter looked dismayed, and tried again.

"I didn't mean to show you up its just…" she looked about ready to cry, _did she really feel bad?_

"It-it's fine." I stammered, not daring to meet the girl's eyes.

"No!" she cried "it's not I showed you up even though your idea was brilliant" I could feel the warmth spreading threw out my face _she thinks I'm brilliant!_

"I…It's… okay"

"No its not I embarrassed you in front of everyone."

"No I…"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your face is getting red, just like in class." I didn't have time to respond before she rushed on. "Am I doing something wrong again? Am I embarrassing you? Or…"

"Got to…. Ahhh bye" I'd like to tell you that my first female encounter had resulted in a kiss or at least a date, but in truth I fled. The way she said the word "or" told me that she was already considering my feelings for her and that couldn't happen, not with my secret.

In the past I've tried to consider having a girlfriend, during Clyde's long talks about Ronnie, or just in general, either way I always come to the same conclusion _I never want a girlfriend _though Maria made me question my resolution more times than I would like to admit (Clyde's cool rule #2: deny all emotion especially when it comes to girls.) but it all came down to the fact that I was just to different. I mean first of all you think getting to know a girl is hard when you're a regular kid try being an arcutype for aliens!  
_Hey where are you from _

_ Oh I came from a surgery table. I was created by a race of extra-terrestrials called the bane. They made me into their arcutype so that they could make an evil drink to take over the world._

_ What do you do for fun?_

_ Fight aliens and other intergalactic creatures who want to annihilate earth's population what about you?_

_ How did you get so smart?_

_ Oh, that's cuz I have 10,000 brains in my head. That's not all, I was born a teenager. Oh, and did I mention that I don't have a belly button either? _

There was no way I was going to drag an innocent girl into all of this, and no way I was going to lie her threw a hole relationship. I was a freak! Anyone who knew my secret would run away in terror, and the thought of Carter's face looking horrified as she starred at a creature she thought she knew broke my heart.

Carter Paige's POV

Clyde gave Ronnie a torn look and then took off after Luke. Ronnie smiled in spite of herself and then turned to me. "Luke'll be fine, he's just never met anyone smarter than he is, he'll come around"

"I didn't mean to show him up" I explained "and I even apologized. Why is he still angry with me?"

"I don't know I suppose you can ask him that when he gets over himself" she smiled at me "on the other hand, are you the new family that moved into that old abandoned house across the road from me?"

"Yes" I said faking a smile "I guess we're neighbors now."

"Not just neighbors, friends" the word shook me from all my Luke related thoughts_. Friend_ no one had ever called me that. As I left the cafeteria I didn't have to fake my smile. It was ear to ear, and it was real.

Luke Smith POV

I ran out of the building and into the courtyard, and didn't stop until I reached a park bench at the furthest corner of the lot facing the woods. I leaned down and picked up a smooth black stone. I turned it around in my hand, and then threw it at the nearest tree with all my might. _Why did it have to de this way? _I threw another stone _why should I care she's just a girl? _Another rock hit the tree bark _why am I such a freak? "Why?!" I yelled but there was no one there to hear me._

"You know" called a voice behind me "that's not the way to throw a rock"

"Just go away Clyde!" I demanded, but he continued his cocky stride and sat down next to me on the bench.

"Not till you tell me what happened in there buddy." He bargained, though I wasn't in much of a negotiating mood. "She's new to town; she only wants to make friends."

"It's not that, okay? I'm not mad I just…"

"Just what? You got all angry and ran away."

"Clyde, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How do you know you fancy Ronnie?" His lips moved to defend himself, but I quickly added to my previous question. "It's me Clyde; you don't have to deny you fancy her. I already know anyways." Clyde looked shocked

"Is it that obvious?" he asked I laughed I wanted to say

"_Is that a rhetorical question? Duh it's that obvious!" _

Instead I shook my head "Only to someone who knows you like I do. To everyone else it's just cool rule #2 Clyde."

Clyde laughed at the reference to his infamous guide to popularity. "You learn well lukie boy, but you remember what I told you a year ago? When we got back from our first trip to outer space?" he asked

"Yea" I replied calmly "You said you would teach me about girls" I thought_ that information would come in handy right about now_, but I bit back the thought and looked at clyde urging him to continue.

"That's right "clyde confirmed "I promised I would teach you about girls"

"Then tell me!" I begged

"I told you I would tell you about girls mate, but Ronnie's not just a girl. She's more than that, I mean I've dated a lot of girls before, but Ronnie…. She's something else mate."

"She's not a girl?" I asked confused now

"For someone so smart you can be so thick sometimes" Clyde joked "of cores she's a girl, but most girls are all the same she's not she's different, I like different"

"If only Carter could take a lesson from you…" the minute it took me to register that I had spoken allowed was more than enough time for Clyde to see what was really going on.

"You fancy her don't you? You fancy the new girl, that's why you ran out! Way to be subtle mate!"

"Subtle?" I asked

"Common Lukie boy I've got a lot to teach you if your gunna get this one " Clyde declared and with that he hoisted himself up from the bench and made his way back towards the Schoolhouse. Leaving Luke alone with his thoughts and the trees.


	2. Of Rules and Brandishings

I ran my hand along the smooth white walls spinning in circles to take in the full of my surroundings. Rani laughed somewhere in the background but I was completely captivated. "You look like you've never seen a bedroom before" she observed.

"Never had one" I murmured running my fingers along the folds of her silk sheets. She looked at me quizzically and I registered that in my distraction I had spoken out loud. "To myself that is" I added quickly hoping my voice hadn't taken on the high pitched tune that always seemed to accompany my lies.

"Oh how old are your siblings?" she asked

"Siblings?" I racked my brain trying to remember the human use for the word "oh yes siblings well my sister was six years of age" if Rani noticed the change in pitch she didn't show it.

"Oh how cute what's her name" I added failure to differentiate verb tense to my list of human deficiencies. _She was six years of age _now she will forever be the first immortal fallen. I fought the tears that where threatening to spill over my sister had died so that I could go on this quest I didn't have time to experience things like love and friendship, or to get all cow eyed over personal living space. I was sent hear on a life or death mission and not just life or death for me but for everyone. The eternity battle was drawing near, and I was the only one who could stop it. My father's final act had been to banish me hear with nothing more than three simple instructions.

1- remain human at all costs (humans where powerless so I was to remain in a dormant state for as long as possible)

2- find the igdrasil (the chosen one, the Bain spawn, who claims to be the son of Sarah Jane Smith)

3- That there was no use trying to cheat fate, the one who is brandished by death itself shall die by the hands of the immortal one… she cannot be saved

Nowhere in my list of rules did it say anything about sparkling emerald eyes or nice girls who throw around words like friend and bedroom like they are just everyday accuracies. I didn't have time to work on homework or drool over Luke I had worlds to save.

As my face darkened rani's face took on a new level of concern. "Her name was Brenna" I choked out "she's dead now" the words seemed unreal to me for the entirety of my life I was raised to believe that my immortality was flawless the concept of death was a joke to my people, and the idea that death could take one of our kind had struck horror deep into the souls of every last one of us everyone but me. Because even threw the mumblings of Rani's heartfelt apology's and the fleeting images of Luke's smile there was still one voice inside my head that spook louder than the others. The whispering voice of fear lacing darkness threw my brain. Because as my father had said there was no way to cheat fate, the one who was brandished with death itself must inevitably die. And as I looked down at my arms folded neatly in my lap, I could just barely see the burn marks peeking out of my slave. In a way it didn't matter if I was beyond saving, because deep down I know, I have always known that I was destined to die.

**A/N: I must take this time to apologies for a list of things **

**1- I'm dyslexic so the grammar and spelling in this story may not be that great **

**2- That took me forever to update sorry I'm just way to perfectionistic about what I put on this cite cuz I want it to be my best work and I don't want you'll to hate it**

**3- The chapter was very short sorry I was gunna make it longer but I went with the dramatic ending instead **

**4- It went from light hearted and lovie dovie strait into this dark chapter I just had to work in the plot somehow and I couldn't do it in a light way cuz if you couldn't already tell threes a lot going on with this one **

**Now for the questions…**

**1- If you could have one wish what would it be?**

**2- If you had a one use only time mashie what would you do with it? **

**3- What's your favorite food?**

**4- How did you like the chapter and how did it compare to the other one do u want me to keep it more light hearted or did u like it better this way?**

**Thanks for reading make sure to R&R **

** -Katsham333 :D**


End file.
